


Are you flirting with me?

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: “Are you ready?” he asked in a low voice, leaning in close.Jean pulled back a little.  “Of course I am,” he protested.  “I haven’t forgotten how to play.”Jeremy looked flustered.  “I didn’t mean to imply…  Oh my god, Jean.  You’re great! I just meant…good luck out there,” he babbled before popping up and heading to the opposite side of the room.  Jean immediately missed the warmth.Jeremy is very bad at flirting but they figure it out anyway.
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/779268
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Are you flirting with me?

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr for bey0nd-the-peruvian-lama for the prompt "are you flirting with me?"

Jean wasn’t entirely sure what he had expected but it definitely wasn’t this. He knew in theory that pep talks were supposed to be uplifting and that teams were supposed to have camaraderie. He knew that some locker rooms were places of laughter and gentle teasing instead of somber silence and threats. But still, he was not prepared to feel the difference as he sat in his stall, all geared up and ready to go for his first game as one of the USC Trojans.

Jeremy got up in the center of the room, so bright Jean could hardly look at him, and shouted for everyone’s attention. It took a moment for everyone to focus on their captain. Jean wondered what took so long. When Jeremy was in the room, he could hardly look away.

“First game of the new season!” Jeremy shouted. He was interrupted by cheers but he kept talking. “We’ve got some new faces so I’m going to say what I always say. I don’t have to tell you you’re ready. I’ve seen you working your asses off on the court. I don’t need to talk about the importance of coming out strong. I know you want this, you’re hungry for this win. You’re raring to go and I won’t hold you back. But I will leave you with this. No matter where you came from or who you were before you came to us, you’re a Trojan now and you represent the things we stand for, teamwork, loyalty, and really long fuses. So let’s get out there and kill em with kindness!”

The room erupted into cheers and Jean couldn’t help himself from giving out a little whoop in answer. Jeremy heard it and looked over at him with another one of his blinding grins. He came and flopped down in his stall next to Jean’s.

“Are you ready?” he asked in a low voice, leaning in close.

Jean pulled back a little. “Of course I am,” he protested. “I haven’t forgotten how to play.”

Jeremy looked flustered. “I didn’t mean to imply… Oh my god, Jean. You’re great! I just meant…good luck out there,” he babbled before popping up and heading to the opposite side of the room. Jean immediately missed the warmth.

And then it was go time and Jean was too busy giving it his all on the court to worry about Jeremy and his odd behaviour.

They won by a landslide and Jean was once again struck by the difference between his new team and his old. There was cheering in the locker room. Half the team came up to give him friendly back slaps and to chatter about highlights from the game. Although he had known that his new coach wasn’t going to assign him a 1000 word paper on mistakes he had made during the game and how he planned to work to correct them, he was still kind of surprised when the man shook his head and said he had done well out there. It was an unusual feeling, being appreciated for his effort, but Jean liked it.

“Party tonight?” Jeremy asked, casually leaning against the wall beside him.

“No,” Jean said shortly. “Good night’s sleep.”

“Oh,” Jeremy said, his face falling. “You don’t want to celebrate with the team?”

Jean could feel his face heat. “I’m not used to so many things going on around me. It’s overwhelming. I’d rather ease myself into it.”

“Oh, that’s fine!” Jeremy grinned. “I don’t have to go out. Why don’t you come to my room and watch a movie or something.”

“You don’t need to babysit me. I’ll be fine on my own,” Jean said.

“I didn’t think…oh crap, why am I so bad at this?” Jeremy moaned with his face in his hands.

“Wait,” Jean asked. “Are you…flirting with me?”

“I’m trying,” Jeremy mumbled.

“Oh,” Jean said. 

“Is that okay?” Jeremy asked, peeking out between his fingers.

“I…don’t know,” Jean said honestly.

“Sorry, I can stop,” Jeremy sighed.

“No,” Jean interrupted, surprising himself with the strength of his objection. “I mean, you obviously could use the practice.”

Jeremy laughed and sagged in relief. “So you’ll watch a movie with me tonight?”

“Yes,” Jean nodded. “That sounds like a good place to start.”


End file.
